While I was Waiting for You
by Miss Persephone
Summary: Alternate Reality. Serena is waiting for boyfriend Darien, when a stranger who makes her realize something important.


Hey peoplez!! This is my, well it's my second story, but my   
first to be sent in. I'll soon post my first one   
later. Hope you enjoy! Feedback greatly appreciated.  
***B.B.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the song "While I   
was Waiting for you" It's by Chely Wright.   
  
Summary: Alternate Universe (No scouts or anything)  
Serena is waiting for boyfriend Darien, when a stranger who   
makes her realize something important.  
  
While I was Waiting for You  
Rated: PG  
  
As soon as Serena stepped into the bar, smoke swept  
into her lungs and her eyes started to water.   
Looking through the clouds of smoke, she managed to   
read the sign that said, "Non-smoking" with an arrow   
pointing to the left. Serena followed the directions   
and was able to breathe clearly. She sat down on one  
of the stools at the bar.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" The bartender   
asked.  
  
"White wine, thank you." Noticing how hot it was in   
the bar, Serena slipped off her black jacket to reveal a   
dark blue criss-cross, v-neck top. The top accented her   
mesmerizing blue eyes and her black pants contrasted to her   
long bright blond hair. She wanted to be a little early,  
so she didn't bother putting her hair up in meatballs.  
  
"Here you go miss," The bartender laid down a napkin   
and placed her glass down. Serena noticed he was in no   
position of moving, so she gave him a look that said 'Back   
off buster.'  
  
"Thanks." He immediately rushed off to serve another   
customer.   
  
She slowly gulped down her wine. The rich coolness of   
the liquid washed down her throat. She checked her watch.   
9:45. Her boyfriend, Darien and her were suppose to be on a   
date. 'He's probably on his way,' she silently mused. He is   
always late, getting her flowers, candy, or something   
romantic. He's always doing things like that. 'Probably   
showing that I'm his and ONLY his. He's so possessive. But   
I still love him.'  
  
Serena started fumbling with her napkin. She looked   
around, trying to see if anyone she knew was there. Nope,   
no such luck. Her eyes rested on a man sitting a couple of   
stools away.  
  
He had white long hair that reached his shoulders.   
His pale hand reached up to tuck a strand behind his ear.   
He had piercing violet eyes.  
  
His eyes slowly reached up and rested on Serena's and   
he smiled. He got up and walked over to a stool next to   
hers.   
  
"Hi, I'm Diamond Martel. I was sitting alone and it   
looked like you wanted someone to talk too." He said with a   
friendly tone.  
  
"I'm Serena Matheson, nice to meet you." They shook   
hands and they started chatting about themselves.  
  
I fumbled w/ a napkin  
I had a glass of wine  
I was a little early  
I had a little time  
I sat up at the bar,  
Talking to a stranger  
It seemed a safe thing to do  
While I was waiting...  
While I was waiting for you.  
  
"So, what's a pretty woman like you doing here?"   
Diamond asked Serena.  
  
She blushed. "I'm waiting for someone." She replied.  
  
The bartender set down Diamond's meal and Diamond   
started to eat. Serena notice that Diamond was trustworthy   
and was a very pleasant gentleman. 'No psycho killer here,'   
she thought amusedly.  
  
"So Diamond, where did you grow up and why did you   
leave?" She asked wishing to learn more about him.  
  
"I grew up in Memphis, Tennessee. I guess you can say   
I didn't like the blues." He said lightheartedly. Serena   
laughed at this.  
  
A song started playing on the jukebox. Diamond looked   
over at it. He looked back to Serena with a light in his  
eyes. He stood up and offered his hand to Serena's.  
  
"Would you like to dance milady?" He smiled.  
  
"Why yes kind sir." She smiled back.  
  
They were only going to dance to one song but they   
were having so much fun. So their one dance turned into   
two.  
  
He said that I was pretty  
Then he turned back to his meal  
And something about this stranger  
Was suttle and sincere.  
He said he grew up in Memphis  
But he didn't like the blues  
And our one dance turned into two  
While I was waiting...  
While I was waiting for you.  
  
Unknown to the pair, a dark-haired tall man walked   
into the doors, looking for someone. His azure eyes   
rested on a couple dancing. His eyes darkened at the   
thought of another man touching his girlfriend.  
  
He walked up to Diamond, took Serena's hand and said   
"Excuse me, but do you mind if I cut in?"   
  
"Of course not." Diamond said politely.  
  
Serena looked surprised. Diamond didn't raise a fist or   
said a comeback.  
  
Diamond was getting ready to walk back to his meal   
when he turned around and said to Darien, "You sure do have   
a lovely wife."  
  
Darien looked amusedly at him with a smile.   
  
Serena got lost in her thoughts.  
  
When you walked in the door  
When you walked up to him  
When you took my hand and said that  
You were cutting in.  
This stranger from Memphis was very polite  
He said, "You sure do have a lovely wife."  
Why...he thought I was your wife.  
  
'He just wants a girlfriend. He just wants us to   
remain girlfriend and boyfriend for the rest of our lives.'   
Serena thought sadly. 'I want us to someday get married,   
have children, and grow old together.'  
  
Suddenly, she looked up to Darien and expressed her   
concern. "Darien, where is our relationship going?"  
  
Darien looked surprised with the question. "Well, I'm   
hoping we'll keep being together." His face abruptly turned   
into stricken expression. "Unless you want to break up.   
Please say you don't want to break up." He asked with   
pleading eyes.   
  
"I'm not breaking up with you Darien. I mean, are we   
going to stay boyfriend and girlfriend forever?"  
  
Darien let out a breath. "Serena, what's the hurry? I   
mean we have the rest of our lives together. Let's just   
take our time." He gave her a reassuring hug.  
  
She released from his embrace. "Darien, I can't wait   
forever. Our time is almost through." With that being said,   
she went back up to the bar, grabbed her coat and purse,   
and left the bar.  
  
  
Well that's what got me thinking  
It's like someone slammed the door  
You just want a girlfriend  
I want so much more  
You ask me what's the hurry   
You say let's take our time  
Well I ay our time is just through  
While I was waiting...  
While I was waiting   
  
For you to pop the question  
For you to make your move  
I turned into someone new  
While I was waiting  
While I was waiting for you  
Waiting for you  
While I was waiting for you  
While I was waiting for you  
While I was waiting for you  
While I was waiting for you  
Ooohhh...  
  
As the song's last lyrics were belted out of the  
radio, Darien pressed the power button. It's not that he   
didn't want to be with her. It's just...why does she want to   
rush into things?   
  
Thoughts came into his mind of marriage to Serena.   
Waking up every morning to her warmth next to him. Being   
with her as she gives birth to a son or daughter. THEIR son   
or daughter. Watching their children grow up. Growing old   
with her.   
  
Realization and understanding came into his mind.   
That's why she wants us to be more. But am I too late???  
  
I am evil. Hehehe...well tell me what you think. Pretty please.   
:0)~  



End file.
